La Petite Fairy with Java theme
by seawaterwitch
Summary: Pada suatu hari di tanah Jawa, seorang petani miskin kejatuhan bidadari cantik dari kahyangan. Berkat sang bidadari, dia mendapatkan keberuntungan dalam hidupnya.


Pada suatu ketika di tanah Jawa, hiduplah seorang pria muda bernama Jaka Ampar. Tubuhnya kekar dan dadanya bidang. Wajahnya pun tampan, tak kalah dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Jaka Tarub. Walaupun bersahabat, sikap keduanya bertolak belakang. Jaka Tarub lebih berani dan gemar menjelajah. Sedangkan Jaka Ampar lebih pemalu dan dia lebih suka menggarap sebidang tanah miliknya daripada jalan menjelajahi hutan.

Saat sahabatnya menikahi seorang bidadari, dia sudah tak setuju. Bagi Jaka Ampar, manusia biasa seharusnya tak berhubungan dengan mahkluk yang bukan dari dunia ini.

Jaka Ampar sedikit khawatir, musim kali ini tidak begitu bagus. Hawa terasa kering, begitu juga dengan angin yang bertiup. Tak ada tanda tanda bakal hujan. Jaka Ampar menatap langit yang berwarna biru sangat cerah dan matahari bersinar sangat terik. Tak ada jejak awan kelabu tanda akan hujan.

Ia mendesah dan berusaha membuat parit pada sawah miliknya. Dua buah seungai mengalir di kanan kiri tanah miliknya. Sungai yang satu mengalir lebih tinggi dari sungai yang lainnya. Jaka Ampar berusaha membuat irigasi, saat ia berhasil, ia bisa melihat tanah yang kering mulai basah. Steelah semuanya sesuai yang dimauinya, Jaka Ampar menutup jalannya air dan mulai mengolah tanah yang basah.

"PLUK!" Terdengar suara benda jatuh. Jaka Ampar melihat kesekelilingnya. Tak ada siapa pun di sana. Cuma ada jajaran pohon singkong di dekat sawah miliknya.

Jaka Ampar mendekati asal suara itu, Ia membungkuk dan memungut sebuah benda yang berkilauan. Benda itu cantik sekali, sebuah jepit rambut. Lagi lagi ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapa pun.

"Pluk!" terdengar suara lagi. Lagi lagi benda jatuh. Jaka Ampar menengadahkan wajahnya di langit. Tak ada apa pun. Sampai ia mendengar benda jatuh yang ketiga kalinya dan ketiga kalinya pula ia menengadahkan kepala ke arah langit.

Ia melihatnya, dari sebuah titik kecil, sampai titik itu membesar, dan teriakan seorang gadis. Jaka Ampar membuang cangkulnya, membuka tangannya dan berusaha menangkap benda yang jatuh dari langit itu. Ia tak yakin, mungkin burung besar?

Keduanya sama sama terjatuh ke dalam tanah yang berlumpur. Jaka Ampar jatuh terduduk sementara sebentuk manusia menimpa dirinya. Dua buah mata coklat bersinar2 menatapnya dari balik lumpur.

"Kau ini dedemit atau manusia?" tanya Jaka Ampar sedikit takut. Tapi mata coklat itu hanya memandangnya.

Jaka Ampar berusaha berdiri dan menuntun sosok itu berdiri. Ringan sekali, jangan-jangan salah satu bidadari saudara dekatnya Bidadari Merah – isteri dari Jaka Tarub.

"Bukan...dedemit," ujarnya lirih. Suaranya suara merdu seorang gadis, menjawab tapi seperti bernyanyi.

"Jangan katakan kau saudara dari Nawangmulan. Karena kau jatuh di tempat yang salah," kata Jaka Ampar dan mulai menyalahkan sahabatnya Jaka Tarub.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Itu, isteri dari Jaka Tarub, bidadari merah. Jangan-jangan kau salah satu dari bidadari pelangi itu yah? Saudari dari Nawangmulan," jelas Jaka Ampar sambil berusaha membersihkan badannya dari lumpur.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Jaka Ampar menatapnya ingin tahu. Gadis itu masih diselubungi tanah lempung. Ia kasihan juga melihatnya.

"Bukan saudari dekatku, tapi sepupuku," ujar si gadis yang mebuat alis Jaka Ampar naik sebelah.

"Kalau kau tak takut padaku, kau bisa ikut denganku. Tunggu sebentar," kata Jaka Ampar melompat lincah seperti kijang. Jaka Ampar pergi ke tanah sebelah. Ia memberitahu petani lainnya kalau ia hendak pulang lebih dahulu dari yang lain. Petani lainnya melambaikan tangan.

Jaka Ampar memang miskin tapi jujur. Ia tidak memiliki harta yang banyak namun kaya hati. Yang dimilikinya hanyalah sisa-sisa peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. Tadinya Ia tidak miskin. Ayahnya termasuk pria yang kaya raya, ia punya dua orang abang. Ibunya meninggal saat ia dilahirkan dan ayahnya menyalahkannya. Ia dibuang sementara abangnya hidup dengan kemewahan.

Saat ayahnya meninggal, harta dibagi dua untuk abang2nya. Kedua kakak Jaka Ampar sangat suka berjudi, tak lama harta mereka pun amblas. Untunglah sebelum semuanya habis, takdir berkata lain. Kakak sulung Jaka Ampar mati karena tenggelam akibat mabuk mabukkan minuman keras. Sementara yang lain tewas dibunuh karena selingkuh dengan isteri orang. Mereka berdua tak memiliki isteri atau pun keturunan. Jadilah Jaka Ampar yang mewarisi segalanya termasuk hutang2 kakaknya.

Harta yang lain ludes untuk bayar hutang, sementara Jaka Ampar ditinggalkan dengan sebuah gubuk, sepetak tanah yang lumayan masih luas. Tanah itu dibuat jadi sawah dan ladang dan dikerjakan beramai-ramai dengan sistem bagi hasil.

Beberapa petani kadang menitipkan hewan peliharaannya untuk dirawat Jaka Ampar. Beberapa ekor sapi, kambing dan selusin ayam juga bebek.

Jaka Ampar menggendong tamunya turun. Ia menuntunnya ke sumur di belakang pondoknya. Sumur itu tak begitu dalam, namun airnya dingin dan jernih. Jaka Ampar membasuh dirinya dam mengguyur tamu misteriusnya dengan air.

Saat semua lumpur luruh, Jaka Ampar terkesima. Ia mulai paham dengan perasaan sahabatnya. Gadis itu mengaku bukan bidadari tapi ia sangat cantik dan tak laha cantik dari Nawang Mulan – isteri Jaka Tarub.

Ia memakai hiasan kepala dan kakinya hampir hampir tak menjejak ke bawah.

Jaka Ampar berdeham sebentar, mengusir kegugupannya.

"Kalau bisa, kakimu itu harus selalu menapak di tanah. Jangan seperti terbang,"ujarnya lalu tersenyum.

Gadis itu mengerti, kini kedua kakinya benar2 melekat di tanah.

"Kau jauh lebih muda dari Nawang Mulan,"ujar Jaka Ampar. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya.

"Apa kau bisa kembali ke atas lagi? Atau kau kehilangan selendangmu?" tanya Jaka Ampar hati hati. Ia tak ingin membuat peri marah dan berurusan dengan keluarganya.

"Tidak," ujarnya sedih.

"Namamu?"ujarnya lembut.

"Ratih," jawab si gadis pelan lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau masih terlalu kaget untuk pulang. Kau bisa tinggal disini. Aku hanya punya gubuk ini dan aku bisa tidur di luar. Lagi pula cuaca sangat panas. Bahkan saat malam pun dingin tidak terlalu menyengat," kata Jaka Ampar lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gubuknya. Ratih mengikutinya dari belakang dan berjalan pelan-pelan.

Jaka Ampar melihat Ratih sangat suka berjalan, seolah2 ia jarang berjalan menapak ke tanah.

Jaka Ampar menunjukkan isi gubuknya menjelaskan pada Ratih hal2 yang perlu, saat ia berbalik ia sangat kaget. Ratih tak lagi berdiri di tanah, ia sedikit melayang dan terbang kesana kemari, menyelidiki gubuknya dengan riang. Jaka Ampar menangkap pundaknya dan menekan Ratih supaya tetap menjejak ke tanah.

"Jangan terbang ke sana kemari. Nanti kau terlihat orang2 desa,"ujar Jaka Ampar sambil melihat kiri kanannya. Ia bernafas lega. Tak ada yang lewat dan melihat gadis itu terbang ke sana kemari.

"Kenapa?" tanya si gadis lugu.

"Karena orang2 desa itu nanti mengira kau adalah dedemit dan aku bakal terlibat masalah. Sudah banyak masalah yang ditimbulkan mendiang kakak-kakakku dan sahabatku si Tarub itu," ujar Jaka Ampar sedih. Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

Demikianlah si gadis tinggal di gubuk Jaka Ampar. Sementara Jaka Ampar sendiri tinggal di luar gubuknya. Kadang2 ia mengawasi Ratih dari luar dan kembali ke bubungan kecil miliknya di sawah. Ia lebih banyak tidur disana, kecuali saat hari hujan dan ia terpaksa berdiam di gubuknya ditemani Ratih.

Sejak Ratih datang, sawah Jaka Ampar selalu menghasilkan padi yang matang lebih cepat dan lebih cepat dituai. Begitu juga dengan hasil kebunnya, semuanya berlimpah ruah. Ia bisa menjual ke pasar, dan hasilnya ia simpan. Kadang ia membelikan kain untuk Ratih.

Gubuknya makin lama makin indah setelah lama lama diperhatikan oleh Jaka Ampar lebih bersih pula. Ia baru akan mengetuk pintu ketika beberapa orang pria keluar dari situ.

"Terima kasih den Ayu atas petunjuknya,"kata mereka, tersenyum pada Jaka Ampar lalu pergi.

Jaka Ampar curiga, saat ia masuk ke dalam. Pondoknya penuh dengan barang2 kerajinan. Ia tahu itu hasil dari pohon2 kelapa miliknya. Sejumlah uang tercecer di meja. Ratih sedang membuat kue kelapa. Saat selesai ia menghidangkannya pada Jaka Ampar. Ratih juga menumpuk koin2 kecil itu dan mendorongnya ke depan Jaka Ampar.

"Ini untukmu. Aku membuat kerajinan tangan dari kelapa pohon milimu. Kuharap kamu tidak marah," ujar Ratih lembut.

"Simpan saja. Itu hasil jerih payahmu. Lagi pula pasti kau punya kebutuhan sendiri kan?" kata Jaka Ampar. Ratih menggeleng.

"Untuk apa. Semuanya sudah disediakan olehmu, memangnya aku butuh apa?" tanyanya heran. Matanya makin bulat dan besar. Kulitnya jauh lebih putih dari wanita kebanyakan dan rambut hitamnya kemerahan dan berulir ikal membentuk gelungan kecil di wajahnya.

Jaka Ampar tersenyum, wajah Ratih sangat manis, ia sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri.

Sejak Ratih di gubuk itu, tak lama gubuknya makin ramai dengan para wanita yang ingin belajar membatik. Kain putih yang dibelikan Jaka Ampar untuknya kini berwarna warni hasil batik-an Ratih. Para wanita itu tertarik, termasuk salah satunya seorang putri Raja yang menyamar. Puteri Wulandari. Pertama kali melihat Jaka Ampar sang putri jatuh hati, demikian juga sebaliknya.

Ratih menjodohkan mereka berdua. Mulanya Raja keberatan dan memberikan tiga tugas yang sulit dan tak mungkin dikerjalan oleh manusia biasa pada Jaka Ampar. Jaka Ampar menyanggupinya atas desakan Ratih. Ratih selalu membantu Jaka Ampar dengan kekuatan ajaibnya.

Semua tugas sang Raja dilewati dengan mudah. Atas restu Raja, Jaka Ampar menikahi Puteri Wulandari. Pernikahan mereka dirayakan tujuh hari tujuh malam. Saat kembali, Jaka Ampar dan Putri Wulandari mencari-cari sosok Ratih, sekilas mereka melihat sosoknya di lumbung padi. Mereka mengejarnya kesana, tapi saat sampai bukan Ratih melainkan boneka gadis cilik di tengah hamparan buliran padi.

Jaka Ampar dan Putri Wulandari saling berpandangan. Mereka menganggap Ratih adalah Dewi Sri, dewi yang menjaga padi. Kini Ratih mungkin kembali ke kahyangan. Jaka Ampar dan Puteri Wulandari berjongkok memberi doa dengan hikmad. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat.


End file.
